User blog:Jarrell Tornado/Frieza Strikes!
Proxima Centuari b (Proxima b) "So, this is where the next piece rests? Hmph. I hoped that this location would be as small as the last... But no matter. Our search has yielded flawless results so far, and I am confident that the results will remain unchanged even here." "Heh heh.. I am sure they will my lord," a brutish voice responded. "Let's just hope for the sake of whatever is here that we do not encounter any resistance," a third, calm voice spoke. Standing in front of a window, a short being stood. With his arms crossed behind his back, he gazed upon the planet beneath him and those accompanying him on the ship; his facial expression appearing to be one of contempt in the reflection of the glass. A small device over his left eye had a rapidly flashing small dot on its screen, indicating that something of value, more specifically of power, was on the celestial body in front of him. Without turning his head, he gave the order to begin descent. The vehicle this force was on was a large round ship shaped much like a flying saucer; primarily colored white while containing a purple visor, two half-circle shaped bands on either side of the vehicle, and a belt shape on its "waist" which contained large lights. Following their leader's orders, those working the controls began to lower the craft onto the planet. Brilliant flames ejected from a large turbine on underside of the craft as it drew closer to the craggy surface of the planet. A cloud of dust and rock was kicked up as it neared, while several slots also contained on the underside of the vehicle opened to reveal large landing gears. The legs soon made contact with the rocky surface, and the flames sputtered out as the turbine was powered off, momentarily leaving the only audible sounds from the ship's interior that of the slowly trailing hum of the engines and the steady clicking of keyboard buttons. "Descent successful," another voice soon rang. A wicked smile took over the small creature's face. He took another look outside of the large window in the main room of the ship, which now gave a view of the seemingly barren landscape of the planet. "Alright, men. Let us find the shard the scouters indicated as soon as possible. This search is becoming quite a thorn in my side," he spoke. Boarding a throne-like hover chair, a look down to the foot area revealed four shards with beautiful tones of magenta, purple and a slight hint of gold to them, just where they had been left. He then turned to a door which led out of the room, having a group of twenty men follow in suit; two of which were quite a bit larger than the rest and on either side of the hover chair. The circular hallways of the ship's interior seemed to bend and unravel endlessly, until the squadron of soldiers reached the main exit door, which lowered downward; making itself a bridge that connected with the surface of the planet. The soldiers in uniform were the first to make contact with the surface, each with weapons drawn in the event a threat were to reveal itself. Pushing a button on the device attached on the left side of his face, the small creature watched a series of symbols rapidly shift in a manner akin to the spinners of a slot machine. When the values became definite and displayed arrows pointing in multiple directions, the slightest hint of surprise took over his face. "So, it seems we are not alone on this rock after all," he said with some annoyance in his voice. Category:Blog posts